Him
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read this im just using for storage When you're 14 and in highschool and someone asks you to write smut. /cringe incoming


Him

Author: Reiko

I will always remember that night. The night I first saw him. Him, being the future center of my life. Him

"Aw, come on Reiko you know you wanna do something for your twenty-second birthday!" Tenshi exclaimed through the phone. I sighed. "No, not really." I said. 'Tenshi, she isn't going to budge." I heard Coreen say to Tenshi. Tenshi put her hand to the phone to mute herself. She didn't push down hard enough though. "Coreen, if you help me get Reiko out of her house, we'll go to that old bar you like." Tenshi bribed. I heard this and sighed. "Reiko! You have no excuse! You've already unpacked! And we're getting your ass out of that house!" I glared at the phone. What Coreen had said was somewhat true, I was unpacked, I was twenty-two now, me, Tenshi, and Coreen were all legal to drink. And I hadn't left my house. I didn't want to. I had a part time job with the two of them, as if I didn't see them enough. I didn't have bills to pay, I lived on my parents property, all I had to pay was food and rent. My life was simple, plain and they didn't like it at all. "Fine" I agreed. "Yay!" I heard Coreen scream. I rolled my eyes, Coreen had a high alcohol tolerance. It took a lot to get her plastered. She was lucky she never had to deal with the health problems that came with the booze. Me however, one drink had me dazed, half a bottle and I was buzzed, one bottle and I was out of it. Tenshi however didn't drink at all, she would only if something was bugging her or if she was partying. Like tonight. Ugh.

The bar we went to was an old pub. Coreen liked it because she said it smelled like 'home'. To me it smelled like beer, grease, and urine. But that's what you get for befriending an Irish adult. The only reason I know my tolerance was because of her. Ah the high school memories.

So we entered and of course Coreen was a regular. Her uncle owned the place, free drinks always. "Oi, Coreen you finally bring someone else to drag your drunk ass home?!" The bar tender said. "Aye." She replied smiling. "Do you wish to join me tonight?" 'Sure, I'm off in five minutes, plus I'm off all together tomorrow." He replied. "Then serve us and take ye seat." Coreen said hugging him over the bar counter. Yes Coreen is going out with the bar tender but I forget his name. They're perfect, the both like booze, art, and sex. God help me tonight when they're plastered together.

So we sat. Coreen and her 'buddy' so she called him. They practically shoved a bottle down my throat. So I was out of it but not for long. It doesn't take a lot to get me drunk but because it's a little amount it doesn't last long.

Tenshi had to use the bathroom and the hinge was broken so I stood by the door. But I couldn't help notice someone was watching me. I couldn't tell for sure but he seemed cute. When Tenshi came out I nudged her. "Psst, Ten, that guy's been looking at me since you went in." I whispered. She giggled she was drunk. Hey she had an excurse. The guy was standing against the wall next to some booths. Tenshi giggled again. I looked at her. "Oh, go on." She said. She shoved me and I fell forward.

I was going to do a face plant. Ouch. But I didn't, when I opened my eyes someone was holding me, I looked up and flushed. I was right, HE was gorgeous. I was dazed, not from the beer, not from the fall, but from him. His features were absolutely beautiful. "Are you ok?" he asked, even his voice was beautiful. "Y-yea." I stuttered, again it had nothing to do with the beer in fact, I felt perfectly fine. "Dammit Tenshi." I muttered turning in his arms. Tenshi was sitting down with Coreen and her 'buddy'. He chuckled and I turned in his arms again. He lifted me fully to my feet and gestured to a booth. One quick glance. They weren't looking, I sat down. "My name is Skyler." He said. "Hello, eh, thanks for catching me." I said looking away, flushed. "No problem." He said. I loved the sound of his voice. I must of zoned out I only came back when I heard my name. "Reiko, Reiko?" I snapped out of it. I hadn't said my name, and my 'group' hadn't called me, so how? I gazed back up at him. Shock on my face. He chuckled "Reiko, do you believe in myths, legends, scary stor-?" He was cut off by a cheery voice. "Reikooo-Chan! Miss designated driver!" Coreen said sliding into the booth next to me, holding my keys, I took them quickly. God forbid she get mad and try to stab someone. Her boyfriend slid in next to her, Tenshi sat next to Skyler. For some reason that bugged me. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Aw! C'mon Dippy don't be a downer!" That was it NO one called me Dippy, not anymore. It was forbidden to call me Dippy. I put my hand on the booth behind me, my other on the table. I lifted myself up and turned until my body faced Coreen. I put my feet on her thigh and straightened my legs, pushing Coreen's boyfriend out of the booth and onto the floor Coreen then made her way landing on him then rolling over, and looked up at me. "I is sorry Dip-Rei-OW!" She said when the salt shaker I tossed at her hit her head. "Car, now." I menaced. "Eh, Rei-" "Now." I threatened. She got up and headed for the door. "Shot gun." She declared. I glared at her. "Fine." She said when I went to throw the pepper shaker at her. When she thought I wasn't looking she began to mock me. I threw it, and it hit her head. "God damn it Reiko!" She said turning. I glared at her, she turned and kept walking. I sighed. "Ten, you too." I turned and she got up and left. I turned to Skyler. "What the hell, you need a ride?" I said. "Sure.' He replied, still laughing a bit.

The drive home was...interesting. Coreen sat in the middle in the back. Tenshi to her right, her 'huggle buddy' to her left. Coreen began to sing 'Dippy-Chan' over and over again. "Skyler do you have your seat belt on?" "Yes." "Kay." I looked behind me. No traffic. I slammed on the brakes. Coreen went forward and hit my shoulder rest. "Ah! Dammit Reiko!" I quickly lied "Squirrel." She bought it and turned to continue a conversation. I rolled my eyes. First we dropped Tenshi off. I made sure she made it inside. She did. I went to drop Coreen off. She was a little resistant, saying she didn't want to move and that she would sleep on my couch. "Oh hell no!" In the end she got out when I bribed her with ten bucks. I let her boyfriend take her inside after I stopped him. I handed him a condom and gave him an emotionless look. "You better, or you know what I'll do." I said. He looked at me and nodded. This was not the first time I threatened to castrate him. I got back in my car. I looked at the time. "Crap." Skyler tilted his head. "Let's just say that I could have a wild party and my parents wouldn't care so long I was at my house by two." I was five minutes from my house and it was one fifty-four. Skyler laughed. "That's an odd rule for a twenty-two year old." Wait how did he know my age? Again I had never heard it tonight, then I heard the long silence. I sighed. "Yea." I agreed. "It just shows they care." He said. I nodded. "So do you mind hanging out at my place?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. So we headed to my house.

I let him inside. "Just take a seat anywhere." "Sure." I flipped the lights on and went to the kitchen "Want anything?" "No thank you" I grabbed myself a soda and went to find him. He was in my living room. "So can we continue our conversation?" "Sure." I replied. "Do you believe in legends?" he asked. "Some of them." "What about reincarnation" I looked at him. "What about psychics?" I continued to look at him confused. "Reiko." "I looked at him. "Yea?" "I want you to think of something, to wish for it with all of your heart." I was on the edge of hyperventilating when he said it like that! Ok, I couldn't do anything too bad. I closed my eyes, of course he was there. But I thought and when I opened my eyes he was there. He lowered his head and put his forehead on mine. My eyes widened and I flushed. "Y-you" "Yes, you could say I read hearts but it's an exclusive gift." "Exclusive?" 'Reiko if tell you a story will you promise that I'm not insane or you either if you believe it." He said this, his breath blowing in my face. "U-uh, yea, yea sure." I agreed. "Reiko?" he asked sitting back down. "Hm?" "Do you remember any family stories from when you were a kid?" I thought a moment. "Yea, there was one. About a boy who helped my family from a loong time ago." He nodded. "That he served them and that he could see what they wanted." It hit me. "Psychic, reincarnation, Skyler!" At then my hearts desire was to sit with him and listen. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered his head to my shoulder. "I'm not sure how old I technically am I know I'm in the body of a twenty-five year old but I lost count after seven hundred." I gasped. "After seven hundred?" 'If we both take a test on history who would get a better score?" "Ha." I said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, so I'm older than seven hundred I also follow a family. Namely, yours." I looked at him. "I return every other generation. Ask your grandmother." "No thanks." "So anyway I follow your family, and the daughter I normally meet and become great friends. They normally give in when I give them what the truly desire." "Wait a minute!" I said realizing something. "Am I a descendant of yours?" I asked skeptical. He laughed. "No, normally their already in love with someone else." "Normally?" "You're in love with me aren't you?" If y face could get any redder it did. "I have a question." I asked. "Shoot." "When you….. Please our hearts." Ok wrong choice of words but it didn't matter. "Is it, when you take action, is it voluntary or involuntary?" He looked at me. "Every action I take, is completely done by my own will." He said. I looked at his face, or tried to in the end face was buried in his hair. It smelled good too. I looked at his arms. This was bad my emotions and hormones were getting out of balance. "Skyler." I whispered I turned to look at him, he to me. Before I knew it my heart had told him something and his lips were on mine. I didn't flinch away. After a bit he was tracing y lips with his tongue. I allowed his entrance. And soon enough our kiss deepened. But I was inexperienced and I needed to breathe so I pulled away first, gasping for air. "You know," he started "of all of your ancestors. I believe you are the cutest." I flushed. "Skyler, you don't have to do what my heart says." He looked at me. "Reiko everything I say and do are of my own will."

"Yes, but-" "Reiko," he interrupted. "Its simple, I love you." "But Skyler-" "Reiko, you are the first and last person to love me. For that I love you. Your beauty and features are just icing on the cake." I looked at him speechless. "It's getting late, about your bedtime. He teased. I broke free from him and turned. I wrapped my arms around his neck knocking us both over on the couch. "Don't leave!" I said into his chest. "Reiko," he patted my head. "There are several reasons as to why I can't." I raised my head and looked at him. My tears were welling up. He raised a hand wiping them away. "One, your heart doesn't want me to go, I don't want to go, and your body doesn't want e to go." I realized I was on top of him, almost pinning him. "And there's a bit more to my story." He added. I continued to stare at him. I blinked and he was gone. "No." I said looking at where he was. A few tears fell. "Was it a delusion?" I asked myself. "No." a beautiful voice answered. I snapped around. He was there sitting in a chair. He stood and walked and sat back down next to me. "That was my proof." "Proof of what?" "Proof, that I'm not human." I tilted my head. "Even you thought I wasn't human Reiko." He reminded me. "Oh, but then what…" "'I'm not sure, I've been called an incubus, and several other things." He added under his breathe. "But could a normal human be re incarnated so easily?" "No, I guess not but how?" He looked at me. "I've been to the after life, it's not so bad. You'll enjoy it." I looked at him. "But I don't wanna be without…" "Reiko being re incarnated is also my choice." I stared at him. "So we could be... together….forever? Maybe?" he smiled down at me. "Yes." He whispered in my ear. I put my hand in his. He scooted over towards me. "Now its bed time for the human." He teased. I looked at him. "You don't have to sleep but you may as well get out of clothes that smell like alcohol." "I have a question." "Another?" "Yea." "Go ahead." "How many special abilities do you have?" He grinned. I blinked. He was gone again. I turned around. I was in air and in one of his arms. It was then I remembered to breathe. I gasped. "So you have super strength, speed, appearance, plus you have knowledge on everything!" I said. He smiled. "Yes, everything." He purred in my ear. I gasped again. He sat down and closed his eyes. Reading my heart he knew what he had just done by saying that. I dashed into y room hoping maybe he couldn't read me through walls. I swiftly discarded all my clothes and dug around my pajama's drawer. I pulled out a black muscle shirt, underwear/panties what ever, and some blue cotton pajama pants with paw prints on them. I took in a deep breath and opened my door.

He was on the couch. Sitting up side down, I giggled he sat up and appeared next to me. "We need a name for you." I said. He tilted his head. "You're not an incubus, nor are you a human, you're here so you're not a spirit or god…" I began "How about Skyler?" he said. I looked at him. "It's simple that way." He shrugged. "Were you always like his?" "No I was a normal human that could just see what people well the females in your family wanted, I died and was offered to come back every other generation. Every time I come back I get more powerful. Normally I help the female's find their love but this time….I don't thing I have to." He looked down at me. "Nice pajamas." He teased. I stuck out my tongue out. He hit my bottom jaw making me bite my tongue. "Ow!" I said when I tasted the iron. I stuck my tongue out again. He lowered his head again. Kissing me licking the blood away inside my mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away. "All gone." He chimed. He smiled no hint of red on his shining perfect white teeth. I looked at him. He closed his eyes reading my heart again. I remembered what he had said. I began to consider my options concerning my virginity with him. He loved me, I loved him. He laughed to himself. I flushed. He had read that. He walked over and purred in my ear. "Do you really wanna?" I closed y eyes for a minute then opened them. "Yes." I said confidently. And I wished with all my heart then that he would do everything. That he wanted.  
He looked at me a minute. Then without saying anything placed his two index fingers in the center above my chest. Then he placed his thumbs below my chest he moved them to where he was drawing a heart. He stopped when his fingers and thumbs met, I realized I had forgotten my bra.

He pinched his fingers and what was in between them. Which earned a gasp from me. He smirked. This was only the beginning. I began to think of lots of different things as he tensed and relaxed his fingers. He read my heart again, picking up my perverted desires. He looked at me and smiled. He released my nipples and put his hands on my back. He began to kiss me and I didn't object. His fingers began to trace my spine giving me shivers while he kissed me.

He broke the kiss for one second. He resumed the kiss and I realized my cotton pants were gone. He smiled while kissing me. "Cute." He mumbled. I remembered that the underwear I chose had a bow on it. I flushed. In an instant he had me facing away from him, I whimpered. He chuckled. My legs spread slightly he wrapped his left arm around my arms and waist. His right hand founds its way down and buried into my panties. He put his face into my neck. His fingers grazed my clit and kept going. I whimpered again. "You don't know how badly I want to tear them off." He said referring to my underwear. "Go ahead." I mumbled. "No, no I wouldn't waste anything so cute." He replied. I went to reply but he put in the first finger and a second. I moaned. Suddenly realizing what we were doing. Though I wanted to, I wondered if he did. "Y-you don't…" "Ah, but I do Reiko-Sama." I blushed while beginning to pant. "D-don't call me Reiko-Sama." I panted. "Very well." He said increasing his rhythm. It was then I whished with all my heart that we could be happy together. "We will Reiko." He muttered into my neck, slowing down, I moaned. He eventually pulled his fingers out. He did so right before I reached my climax. I had decided that while we did what we did. For once he could use me as his play toy.

There were several things I was glad for, the closer we got to what I wanted. One was that I lived alone. I realized this when he used his fingers. I wanted to scream but did my best. Two was that he had no parents which meant only one meeting between him and mine. Three I knew that he was book smart, I didn't realize however that he knew so much about the female body, where to push and press on it. Four, I loved him, and he loved me.

"I love you." He said turning me around for another kiss. "I love you." I almost whispered before I went into the kiss. It wasn't long into the kiss that his hands had found my underwear and burrowed. I pulled out of the kiss and buried my face for instead of going in he began to just rub. Which drove me insane from the pleasure and lack for more. He began to rub harder after a few minutes. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I couldn't remember what position we were in. I bit down on something to try and hide my moans. It didn't work, but I realized that I smelled something wonderful. I opened my eyes as much as I could with the violent pace he was going at. I saw what I was biting and smelling. I was biting the collar of his shirt, and I was smelling him. My face grew red. I looked him in the face. He smiled. "Close your eyes." He whispered. I did as he said. "Open." I heard his beautiful voice say. I opened my eyes. I was now in my bedroom nude. How fast could he move to undress me with out my knowing? I looked around and he wasn't there, I sighed, I was in front of my bed. I looked down and flopped down, but I didn't flop on my bed, I ended up flopping on Skyler's chest. His bare chest. I realized this, somehow my face turned red, again! As I found out what he was wearing. Boxers. His hands were behind his head. His short honey golden hair in somewhat of a mess. His crystal blue eyes staring at my grey ones. He took a loch of my black hair and held it. He looked at me kindly and I smiled. "I love you." He told me. "Prove it." I finally challenged.

He grinned, and I sat up. I was in his lap now looking at him. "You sure?" I gulped and nodded. He got up leaving me on the bed, he turned then fell forward catching himself and pinning me to the bed. I reached down and pulled at the hem of his boxers. He grinned at me and bent down to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. When I opened my eyes his boxers were gone. His member was mere inches from my opening, a moan came from my chest, and he smiled exposing his perfect teeth.

He moved closer. There waiting for my approval. I sighed then nodded. He went in.

MY mouth was a doughnut shaped O. Then slowly I closed it. I was going to bite my lip, my eyes shut, but something stopped me. I opened my eyes to see Skyler's palm against the side of my face and his thumb was in my mouth to prevent me from biting myself. "Let's have the least amount of bloodshed possible." My mouth was still parted. He pushed in a little bit, I held back my scream I also resisted to bite down. He grinned and pulled out. I inhaled. I opened my eyes. He pulled down as hard as I could. He didn't wince.

He started a slow pace earning many out almost completely then very quickly went back in. I bit "Ah's" and moans from me. Once he was sure I wasn't in pain he began to quick his pace. My mouth was completely sealed on his thumb. Once I had gotten control of my audible sounds there weren't so many "Ah's" as moans from my chest. "J-Skyler…" I muttered getting closer and closer to my climax.

"J-Skyler!" I screamed again. His pace gaining speed again. I began screaming his name. He removed his thumb knowing I couldn't close my mouth if I wanted to. He put his hands on either side of my head. With his pace getting faster. "R-Reiko…" he muttered. "Mhmm?" was all I could reply. "It's a miracle that you haven't cummed yet." "I know I…" "A-are you sure you're a virgin Reiko?" "Y-y-ya-a b-but something about you makes m-me want to prolong this. T-though I'm sure I k-know why." He grinned and while his thrusting was driving me up the wall trying to make it last. He somehow managed to bend over and bite my neck leaving a mark. And it was when this unexpected hickey arose that I lost my concentration, my strong grasp on him released and he pushed in with even more power. I screamed as loud as I could when I felt my own liquids releasing and beginning to flow out. Skyler took my scream as an opportunity he covered my lips in mid scream slipping his tongue deep into my throat. He pulled out of the kiss and looked down. Pulling himself out he was still hard and erect. He hadn't cummed.

"Reiko, I want to do something." He said looking at me. "Sure." I replied. "Get on the floor please." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kay…" I said getting up and sitting on the floor, crossing my legs. "Get on your knees." He was quiet almost as if he was thinking. I got on my knees and looked at him. His legs were partially spread. I knew what he wanted, I leaned forward. He put his hands on my head. Guiding me.

I was an inch away and I stuck out my tongue to taste it. It tasted good I licked again and looked up he was grinning at me. I smiled meekly and went back. I exhaled and took the tip in my mouth a second later I pulled back. He let go of my head thinking I was done. It was the exact opposite. I went back bobbing my head. He understood and put his hands on either side of my head. With each bob back down I took more in until I was taking in everything. I gagged a few times but I didn't stop he was guiding my head now making it easier to pick up speed. I began to pinch and rub the sack below my chin. He groaned. Excellent. I began to rub harder earning more groans from him. The sound pleased me. "Oh…Reiko…" He said his words heavy.

Picking up even more speed. One final thrust and I felt a warm substance go down my throat. Skyler was panting. I pulled away panting slightly we were still connected by a stick strand from his tip to my lips I closed my eyes.

I was awake, I thought I was anyway. I felt two muscular arms go around me and lift me up. I felt myself being laid down, and fading footsteps. "Don't go." I whispered my eyes still too heavy to raise. I was only able to open them a sliver. It was light outside and I saw someone's back getting further away. "No…" I whispered closing my eyes. I heard a laugh next to me, I opened my eyes one last time. The person was gone. I felt someone spread my legs. I sighed. He wasn't gone. Something cool and wet wiped the insides of my legs. I shivered. I heard another chuckle and my blanket was on top of me. I sighed and fell into bliss.

I woke staring at shredded white materials. "Huh? What the…?" I had been having the best dream ever. But why did I wake up? I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I jumped and sat forward. I cringed I was sore all over. I looked being myself and it all clicked. I was in love. I found someone who was over seven-hundred years old, I was no longer a virgin. "Skyler?" My voice cracked at the end. I was thirst. Skyler grinned. He was propping himself with one elbow his other arm lying on his body. He pointed to my nightstand. There was a glass of water on it. I took it and drank it. I looked at the shredded white material. "What…?" Skyler smiled. "They were cute but they didn't fit." It hit me. I owned one pair of white underwear and they were now shredded. I laughed as I remembered the joke. White is for Virgins. "So what would you call last night?" he looked at me from across the bed. I blinked. He was in my face. "The beginning." His cool breath in my face leaving me dazed for a minute. He laughed at my expression then pulled me into his lap we stayed that for a while.

I'm in a black muscle shirt, cotton pants, and underwear, I'm under my blanket, I'm in his arms. I am not a morning person.

My phone rang. I reached for it and pulled it to my ear, my head tucked into Skyler's chest. I had told him that he didn't have to answer my phone. Though he still did leaving any female on the other line dazed. "What?" I growled. It was Tenshi. "You're still in bed? You need to try to sleep when it's dark." "It is dark." "Reiko, open your eyes." "I don't wanna. Now what do you want?" I growled. "RYUU IS COMING!" She practically killed my eardrum. Click. I sighed. R-i-i-i-ng. "Dammit, Hello?" I said. "Huh must've lost a signal." Tenshi said. "You didn't hang up on me did you?" "Sigh, No Tenshi." I said into Skyler's chest. "Well, I delivered my message. Bye!" she said bubbling over. Click. I tossed my phone somewhere behind me and snuggled closer into Skyler. We had been together two weeks now. He lived with me, my dad didn't like him, but my grandmother whom lives with them did. So dad approved and we were both still completely in love, we even showed it physically two or three times a week. "Ryuu?" Skyler asked. "Rath, that's his name." I remembered. "Ryuu is Rath's brother. Ryuu and his other brother Kami-something went off to college I suppose they're gonna live with Rath now." "Rath?" "Oh, Rath is the bar tender and Coreen's boyfriend." "Ah." He said, and together we spent the rest of my day off never leaving each others side, only for the bathroom ^_-


End file.
